The Light in the Dark
by laineyduck1
Summary: What would happen if Katniss dies in Mockingjay? The curious little girl who sees her lives in the attack. This little girl, nine year old Cleo Velvet is orphaned and scarred, she is taken to the rebels's hideout and is forced to live without her family. Follow Cleo's tragic, but exciting story as she grows in poverty, war, loss, and the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**What would happen if Katniss dies in Mockingjay? The curious little girl who sees her lives in the attack. This little girl, nine year old Cleo Velvet is orphaned and scarred, she is taken to the rebels's hideout and is forced to live without her family. Follow Cleo's tragic, but exciting story as she grows in poverty, war, and loss.**

 **Life doesn't become any better when Coin assigns all Capitol children into the new Hunger Games.**

The Light in the Dark

1.

" Mom! Wake up! Please!" My shrill voice falls into deaf ears as I vigorously shake my dying Mother. I suddenly hear another rain of popping coming, instinctively I slump on my Mother's back. There's so much screaming, people dive to the ground. I shut my eyes as if this was all a bad dream. I wish this was a bad dream then I could wake up in my cozy, safe home. Not out here, I yearn for my older sister, Jazzy. I have no idea where she is, my mind races _. Is she dead? Is she hurt? Where is she?_

"Mom, wake up!" I shake her again, I notice the blood stains on her coat. It was so much I couldn't believe I didn't realize it early. I notice the blood on my brand new yellow coat.

" OH NO!" I flinch out of fright and press down on my Mother again, covering my head with my hands. A woman or two is screaming their lungs out, I hear tons of children bawling nearby. I glance forward to see dying woman and man in dark cloaks, they're laid near us, pools of blood surrounds them. I see her face again, the woman I stared intensely at moments before my Mother's death. Everything feels so surreal. Before, I was standing closely to my Mother, gawking at the two strangers in cloaks. I playfully stomp my boots in the crunchy snow. Jazzy ran over to a friend of hers when we arrived in the City circle. My Mother tried to stop her, even yelled for the first time, but my sister simply ignored her and approached her friend.

" Stay close to me, Cleo." My Mother ordered. Her voice isn't soft or mild, its sharp and forceful. I'm too confused to protest and I didn't see any of my friends to run to so I stay put.

I locked eyes with the woman in the cloak, she looked so familiar. But I couldn't think of her name.

My Mother grabs my wrist suddenly, I turn my head to her. She has a strange look in her eyes, something I couldn't read. " Cleo, stop looking at those two!" She scolded me.

" They look weird, Mommy!" I protested sharply.

That's when it happened, I abruptly rigid with fright upon hearing loud popping sounds in the distance.

" Get down!" My Mother screamed urgently, I blindly dove to the ground. I landed on my stomach hard, so hard I knocked the air out my lungs. Screaming roars in the wind. More popping occurs. I was lying on my side opposite from my Mother, my arm grope for my Mother. I don't have to go far, I feel her body and a wet substance. I whisked up to my feet, when I see my Mother's body, I'm hysterical. Tears pouring down my face, I kneel over my Mother, doing anything to arouse her.

But she doesn't. She never does.

 _Jazzy! Where's Jazzy?_ I think. My heart is racing, my chest is tightening every seconds. I am so confused. _Is Mommy really dead?_ I think. I can't even think of leaving my Mother, I feel like she's just sleeping. I can't help but think how she would feel if I leave and she woke up alone.

" Jazzy! Jazzy!" I shriek panic stricken. " Where are you?" I suddenly hear another popping sound of gunfire. I didn't react quick enough, I violently jerk when a bullet surges through my right shoulder. The whole force of the single bullet throws me to the ground face down. I'm too stunned to scream or cry, adrenaline numbs the pain. I can't move my muscles. I keep hearing screams, close and far. From I lay, I see more bodies on the ground.

My eyes then spots something odd. A pod and a parachute not far from us. I remember the parachutes from the Hunger Games. The parachutes are used to help tributes so they can win. _Maybe it has medicine._ I think. I recall Games that gives wounded tributes medicine, they're very effective most of the time. Eager, I force myself to scramble to my feet and scurry towards it. Then it went off. The bullets fly out of everywhere again.

I'm flown into the air with a long winded scream from the explosion. I slam hard on my stomach, again I'm breathless and stunned. The screaming escalates, I scan my surrounding as best as I can. Pink organs and gross looking chunks is scattered on the pavement. I regain my ability to move quickly, but I didn't want to move. I don't even want to see. There's too much to see.

I see a person coming into my sight view, he stops and stares at the cloak people.

He speaks in a grave voice. " Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne are dead."

I black out.


	2. Chapter 2 The Confusion and Fear

**In chapter 2, Cleo wakes up in a unfamiliar place. She is traumatized from her experience.**

2.

I fight to regain consciousness. My thoughts are foggy, my entire body is numb. I feel a sudden pinch in my left arm. Soon I finally seep back into consciousness. I realize I'm in a unfamiliar room, I lay in a soft white bed in a drab room. I see tubes in my left arm, I'm hooked to a beeping machine near me. My right arm is bandaged and the entire left hand is wrapped in gauze. I can't move freely, my limbs are stiff. All I can move is my eyes and head.

My mind races with questions. I just want to go home, I never been so confused in my life.

I feel a pang of apprehension. I feel a sharp sensation of nausea in my stomach.

I force myself to squirm, my left arm regains little motion, I struggle to fight my numbness.

I somehow manage to swing my left arm hard enough to rip the tubes out, I feel a wave of weakness that drains my body immediately. A sharp pain punches my stomach. The dinner I ate before rushes out of my mouth and on to the floor. I hear a loud beeping sound but I'm already in darkness before I can see what was going to happening next.

I feel myself waking up but this time I don't want to. I'm too scared. My fear escalates when I suddenly hear voices.

" Why are you doing this? Just let the girl die!" yells a angry woman. A harsh male voice snaps at her. " Johanna, no! You think we're just going to leave the only survivor to die? We couldn't leave her there."

Johanna lets out a annoyed groan. " She's from the Capitol." She growls.

" She's a little girl," The man says urgently. " Besides maybe she knows what the hell happened."

" A little girl? She doesn't know jack, Haymitch!" Johanna screams.

Finally my eyes open out of curiousity, above is a firece looking woman and a blonde man. They didn't seem to notice my consciousness their eyes burned into one another's.

Johanna rolls her eyes. " You already know what's going to happen. We voted." She says.

Haymitch's eyes flashes with anger. " You voted! I said no! It doesn't make sense to put the Capitol's kids through what we did."

 _What is he talking about?_ I ponder. The two looks so different, almost like aliens. They don't sound like they're from the Capitol. They must be from the Districts.

I rigid with fright when Johanna shoots me a deadly glare and I'm locked in her simmering eyes.  
" What are you looking at?" She hiss. I'm too timid to answer. Johanna rolls her eyes in disgust and narrows her eyes at Haymitch. " You think you'll get answer out of her? She can't even talk!" Johanna snaps.

" She probably would if you didn't make her think you're going to knife her." Haymitch argues. Johanna finally gives up, tossing her hands into the air. " Fine! I'll get Peeta and then I'm done!" She fumes as she storms out. Johanna makes her anger clear as she slams the door hard enough to shake the room.

" That girl.." Haymitch mumbles. I become impatient. " Where's my Mom? Where's my sister?" I inquire. Haymitch is visibly taken back abit by my sudden ability to speak. He has a odd look of his face. It reminds me of Jazzy when she's nervous about something. Her face becomes pale and tight with anxiety. His voice even falters like Jazzy did.

" I'm sorry, kid. But..." Haymitch speaks haltingly. He's probably thinking of the right words to say. Sweat begins to drip from his forehead.

" Where are they?" I ask again this time more demanding. My fear quickly transform into anger. My voice is shrilling and loud, tears begins to pour without warning. My mouth is storming with direct questions.  
" Who are you? Where is my Mom and sister? Why are you here? Why am I here?" I shriek.

Haymitch still looks conflicted I stare him in the eyes indignant. Suddenly the door open again, I turn my head to see another man. Immediately I realizes who it is. Peeta Merlark!

I remember him from Jazzy's posters of him in her bedroom. She was obsessed with the romance of Katniss and Peeta and just them in general. When the 74th Hunger Games aired, I was only allowed to watch half of it, Mother disapproved of the kissing they did. Viewing it as too "adult" for me and Jazzy to see. When Mother was about to turn off the T.V., Jazzy is quick to argue and I start to protest soon after. Long story short, I was unfairly sent to bed and Jazzy watched the entire thing. I wasn't mad for long Jazzy was rambling loudly on her cell phone to her friends recapping the whole thing. A week after the Games, Jazzy's birthday came up, she got plenty of posters, clothes, and romantic novels. I didn't understand why, my Mother said she was very boy crazy. But I didn't understand what she meant by that.

I miss her so much. I gaze at Peeta. He was slender with ashy blonde hair, his skin was pale, but his eyes were livid. He seems angry at something all I can hope is its not me.

" I'll talk to her, Haymitch." Peeta says with an edge in his voice. Haymitch's eyes widen with concern. " Peeta, you may need to sit...sit..this. one out." He falters. Peeta glares at him. "I am fine, Haymitch. I will talk to her." He insist. Haymitch doesn't argue anymore, he hestiantly trudges out the room.

I'm soon alone with Peeta. My fear returns quickly. I begin to shake. I look at Peeta and I'm taken back. His tensed expression changed now he looks mellow.

" Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He assures me. I like the tone in his voice, its soft and nice. I feel less weight on me.

He walks to me with a smile. " Are you okay?" He ask me.

I shake my head. " I..I..don't know where my Mom and sister is." I whisper, tears pouring again.

" I'm sorry." Peeta sighs. " Where were you and your family at?"

" The City Circle. My sister ran off and my Mom..." My throat becomes dry. " I...think she..she got really hurt."

" Its going to be alright." Peeta looks away for a moment. He tries to change the subject when he finally look at me. " What's your name?" He inquires.

" Um...Cleo. Cleo Velvet." I stutter.

" That's a pretty name!" He praises, flashing a broad smile. I don't have the energy to smile back.

" Thank you." I say.

" How old are you?" Peeta ask.

" Nine." I reply. Peeta's eyes widen with alarm.

" I'm sorry but I don't know where your family is. But you're going to be fine, I promise." Peeta say gently.

I suddenly feel a pang of anger. " MY FAMILY IS DEAD!" I scream furiously. " I AM NOT FINE!" Peeta isn't unfazed and keeps his mild expression. " I'm sorry, Cleo. I'm sorry about your loss." He becomes quiet for a quick moment. " I lost many, many people too. But it will be fine."

Peeta then has a serious expression. " Cleo, please tell me what happened." He pleads. I open my mouth to speak but that's when a woman in all white scrolls in. She sees me and looks down the dangling tubes. She sighs annoyed. " Peeta, I'm sorry, but she needs to be down." She say bitterly.

Peeta protests alittle, but the woman proceeds to hurry towards me. I panic when she pulls out a needle. I'm helpless when she sticks the sharp needle in me. Immediately I feel like I'm going to pass out, I glance at Peeta as if he could help me. His eyes were pitiful and upset. I try to say something but I black out before I can even open my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3 The Price

3.

" Cleo! Cleo! Wake up!" I awake to the voice of Jazzy. I'm not in that gray room hooked to a machine anymore. I'm warm and cozy in my own bed, safe and comfortable in my own bedroom. I gazes into Jazzy's eyes longingly, without thought, I throw myself into her arms. I embrace her tightly, Jazzy is tensed up. I rarely hug her. We fight from time to time, but there are moments where we're best friends. Jazzy pushes me away and gives me a confused look.  
" What's the matter with you?" She ask. Immediately I spill my crazy adventure, Jazzy only looks at me like I'm crazy. But I don't ponder on it, I then think of Mother. " Momma!" I blurt out, startling my sister. Jazzy backs away from me cautiously. Again I don't fret about her reaction instead I bolt out my bedroom. Screaming my Mother's name, I make it downstairs and into the kitchen. I'm immediately hit with the aroma of beef stew, turkey, spaghetti, and chicken alfredo pasta. Our maid, Lillian is cooking diligently in the kitchen. I see my Mother in the living room, sitting on the white couch, I run to her and is about to literally jump on her. Until I see her face. Then I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

My Mother's face was not there. Only her skull, her highlighted blonde hair is matted and her clothes are worn out. She's nothing but a bony skeleton!

I break down in tears, I scream for Lillian and race into the kitchen. Lillian is not there, it was almost like she vanished into thin air. The stove and oven are on, I hear a strange humming noise coming out of each of them. I spring out the way when the entire thing burst into flames.

" Jazzy! Come quick! Fire! Call somebody!" I holler. I don't wait for a second, the fire grows rapidly. I hurry towards pantry to get out a empty mop bucket, I snatch it and fling it into the sink. My hair is standing up on my back, I can just feel the heat rising behind me. I hastily fill up the bucket, I'm too impatient for it to completely fill up. I start tossing random amounts of water into the unbridled flames. At the same time, I'm screaming at the top of my lungs for Jazzy. The fire keeps going and I eventually drop the bucket and dash upstairs. For a quick second I stop and look at the burning kitchen. I'm shocked to see the flames slither with ease to the staircase. I immediately drop my gaze and bolt upstairs and into my room. I slam the door and lock it. I see Jazzy and I'm upset.  
" Did you not hear me? The house is on fire, Jasmine!" I yell. Jazzy isn't fazed, in fact she just stands motionless. Her green eyes are glassy and stiff. She is utterly silent. I run to Jazzy and try to arouse her. " What's wrong with you?" I scream. " Talk to me! Do something!"

Jazzy suddenly opens her mouth but her voice isn't her voice. Not even close. And I'm full of dread.

I wake up in a cold sweat, I look at my surroundings. I'm in the same place I was before my nightmare. I'm not hooked into a machine anymore, no tubes attached. I still feel numb but I can move freely. I don't waste time to get out of bed, I'm naked with only a blue robe covering me. I feel weird being naked, but I brush it off. I walk out the room and into a long hallway with silvery lights. I feel a strong sensation in my bladder, I search for a bathroom, wandering the hallways.  
" What is she doing?" I recognize the voice immediately, I spin around to Johanna. Her eyes burns into mine. She turns away and shouts." Guards, get the Captiol child and take her already! Because I'm not!" She roars. At the end of the hallway, I see two menacing looking men in dark suits marching towards me. Fear fuels me immediately. I dart down the hallway as rapid as I could, ignoring the sharp pain inside me. They begin to run at the instant I do, I make a beeline for a elevator. I pound my fist on to the elevator button. My heart pounds, every seconds is growing more and more apprehensive. It feels like hours when the doors finally open. I dive in, the guards are minutes behind me. I press a random button. The guards are running faster. But they're not quick enough as the doors closes at the last minute. I jump up in victory. Its not long before I'm on a random floor where I see Haymitch and Peeta. Peeta's eyes glistens with confusion.

" Help me! They're after me!" I shriek. I make a mad dash to them. I throw myself in between Haymitch and Peeta. They exchange a puzzled look to each other, Peeta is the first to speak to me. " Who's chasing you?" He ask. I open my mouth to answer, but I then hear the loud bell of a approaching elevator, the guards makes a beeline towards us the minute the doors opens. The eyes are cold and threatening, hands on their weapons, and breathing heavily. I cling to Peeta for protection. He's been in the Hunger Games, so he must be tough to take the two guards on!

Haymitch jumps in front of me and Peeta. He puts his hands in front of him, silently telling the guards to stop.

Peeta chimes in. " Stop! That's enough! What's going on?" He barks. His intensity in his voice makes me flinch. He seemed like Mother, nice and quiet. The guards stop, giving all of us a angry glare.  
One guard with bushy hair speaks first, " We're doing our job, Mr. Merlark." He declares.

" You're scaring the life out of her!" Peeta objects.

The other guard with white blonde hair rolls his eyes in a rude manner. " She's a Capitol kid," He snarks. " They move on fast. She'll get over it." With that, he takes a step towards me. Peeta immediately backs up with me clinging tighter to him.

" No way! This kid doesn't deserve this!" He declares. I feel secure with Peeta, he's still a stranger to me. Really everyone here is a stranger to me. I like both Peeta and Haymitch, none of them wants to hurt me. I actually trust Peeta more than Haymitch. But I still couldn't shake that queasy feeling in my stomach. When the guard takes another step towards us, I nearly pee myself. Peeta has a strong look in his eyes, he's guards me with a determined expression on his face. I stare ahead as I watch in suspense at one of the guards grabbing his weapon.

Haymitch sees that the situation is getting too intense. He tries to diffuse everyone again.

"Enough. Me and Peeta will take her to Coin." He suggests. The guards stare down at him for a swift second before the blonde one pulls out a black walkie talkie.

He turns a switch on it and a short static sounds hums out of it. " President Coin, come in." He says.

Immediately a firm woman's voice answers. " Yes, what's the issue?" I can tell in her voice she seemed abit annoyed.

The hallway is so quiet that you can only hear our breathing and the humming of the air vents.

" Miss. Coin, I am sorry to disturb you. But we're having trouble gathering up this child." For a split second, he darts a taunting glare at me. I just stand motionless.

" Victors, Peeta Merlark and Haymitch Abernathy, are causing disorders. They are suggesting to take her to you." He finishes.

The other one leans in. " Should we allow that?" He ask.

A minute long silence occurs, all of us patiently awaiting her answer.

" Yes." She finally answers. " Make sure she doesn't escape."

The guards exchanges a unpleased look to each other, but still walks away from us.

We head down a flight of stairs, entering a silvery hallway. I hear beeping sounds, I hear loud chattering emerging from the many rooms.

I wonder what this Coin Lady wants from me? She reminds me of a teacher from last year that Jazzy hated. She would come home, ranting on how arguemative and rude her seventh grade teacher is. She would complain on how she would yell at just her and how she always orders her to pay attention in class.

Coin just sounds very stiff and demanding. I'll try my best to get on her nice side. But I really want to know why she wants me. I lightly tap on Peeta's arm. He turns to me.

" Peeta, why does the Coin Lady wants to talk to me?" I inquire.

Peeta shrugs. " I honestly don't know." He replies. " But I'm sure its not bad. Talking to the President can be really cool." He assures.

Haymitch gives him a quick look of disbelief. Talking to this lady didn't feel cool.

" I don't want to." I whine. Peeta opens his mouth to say something, but Haymitch speaks first. " Just be sweet as sugar, Cleo. Do not act up." He warns me.

Peeta nods in agreement. " She's not that mean." He say quietly.

We make it to a wide office, Coin sits at a large metal desk. Guards were near her with their weapons drawn. Her eyes is locked onto me the moment I step in. Her eyes were so chilly, she clearly didn't like me. I feel so petrified in her glare. I remind myself to be nice.

I force a smile and stared right into her eyes. For extra measure, I even wave for a moment.

" Your name is Cleo?" She demands.

I quickly nod. She demands more questions. My age, where I was born, and who were my family members. Talking about my family stings me in my heart. I feel a big lump in my throat.

" Child, you witness a great tragic event. I don't believe you understand the weight of what you just saw." Coin exclaims dryly.

I squint at her. " What do you mean?" I ask.

" The Great Mockingjay," She gawks at me. " Do you know what a Mockingjay is?" I didn't like how she was talking to me. Her tone was so slow. She's acting like I'm five. But I keep reminding myself to act polite.

" Yes, Miss. Coin. I heard it before." I answer.

I then have a large question I need answered. " What happened? Why am I here?" I ask.

Coin narrows her eyes, brushing a silver bang out her face. " You, darling, are a lucky little girl. You survived the brutal attack."

A fear strikes me. " Who didn't?" I blurt out.

" Almost no one," Coin say bluntly. " The majority of the Capitol people in that Circle were either killed or critically injuried." I feel a flick of hope. " Maybe Jazzy is okay.." I say aloud to myself.

" Probably not. No children were found." Coin disprovens. I feel her words hit me like a punch, but I can't listen to them.

" Cleo," Haymitch whispers. I turn my attention to him. " Tell us all what happened."

The room is immediately quiet after that, all eyes are glued onto me. A positive thought pops up in my mind. _May if I tell Coin everything, she'll let me go!_ I think. _And help me find Jazzy._ Maybe Jazzy is injuried? Coin did say many were. I remember her nerve wrecking statement.

 _Jazzy isn't a kid. She's thirteen! That's almost a adult!_ I reason.

" My Mommy..." I cough to get the lump out my throat. I continue. " My Mom, me, and my sister heard on the T.V. that we needed to be ev..evic.." I couldn't pronounce "evacuate".

" Evacuate." Coin corrects me. I still go on. " We go out and into the Circle. I...saw...a lady and a man in weird clothes." I say.

" A lady?! What happened?" I jump startled to hear Peeta's sudden hysterical voice. I look at him. His whole deamonor changed. He's no longer bright and reassuring. He's pale with watery eyes. He just looks sad.

" I think...it was Katniss." I spin around as I suddenly hear a loud sob rushing out of Peeta. I feel so uneased, guilty.

Coin is unfazed. " Cleo, go on." She urges. Quickly she gives Haymitch a sharp look and Haymitch escorts the bawling Peeta out the room. His cries echo through the hallway. I'm not sure what to say. I don't get romances. I feel bad for Peeta though.

But I have to go on. I am glad Peeta is out the room now. " She was killed. I don't know the other one's name, but he's dead too." I explain quietly.

" How do you know?" Coin challenges.

" I saw lots of blood around them. There was a man who said they were too."

Coin leans over to a nearby guard. " Must have been a disguised Peacekeeper." She comments.

" Or a spy." gruff voiced guard suggests.

" Then a pod thingie and a parachute came and it was so scary." I exclaim.

Coin gives me a small smile that instantly transforms into a grimace. " Darling, you don't know the meaning of scary." She threatens. I feel a cold chill go up my spine. " What does that mean?" I ask.

" You, dear, are a Capitol blood. Don't expect any empathy from us." Coin insults. I was a little offended, though I don't know what " empathy" means.

" Cleo Velvet, you are in a new era now." She smiles broadly. " Where your kind will never pest us again."

I gaze at her puzzled. " Okay?" I say.

" Soon, Cleo, you and the other Capitol delinquents will be put in the next of many Hunger Games."


	4. Chapter 4 Loss and Hope

**In this chapter, Cleo is forced to accept her family's death. Now she is forever an orphan.**

 **Follow Cleo as she finally leave District 13.**

 **4**

 **The Start of Anew**

I stand silent; Coin's words ring in my ears. I don't know what to say, I seen the Hunger Games plenty of times. My Mother would invite all of her friends to come over and bet on who will win. Jazzy would just drool over the male tributes and try to predict if they're going to have a romantic relationship with someone. I don't think I was avid about the Games, its just there for me. Its odd, its the biggest event in the Capitol and almost everyone is obsessed with it. But I'm just neutral, I guess.

But I can't imagine myself in the Games.

I force the scary thought back into the deepest places in my mind. I focus on my sister.

" Miss. Coin, will you please help me find my sister?" I beg.

" I told you, Cleo, your sister is likely dead. There were not children who lived, other than you." She says flatly.

I feel anger building up in me. I raise my voice. " She is not dead!" I hiss.

Coin doesn't respond, she gets up and scrolls towards me. She stands inches from me, towering over me. Her piercing eyes drill into mine.

"Your sister is dead. You have other things to worry about." Coin say. I want to protest more, but I stay quiet. I know one thing, I'm not being polite anymore. I roll my eyes.

Coin trails back to her desk. " Don't worry, Cleo. In a few days, you will be part of a foster system called the "Districts Veerings.""

I squint at her in shock. " Foster?" I echo. I heard of Foster systems, but only one or twice. I only knew one girl whose parents gave her up when she was a baby. Lots of kids at school would tease her about her adoption. There was a rumor that she was a district child and her Capitol parents gave her up out of embarrassment. I never hung out with her, I was always with my own friends. Also I didn't want to be make fun if I did hang out with her.

A chill race down my spine. " But I'm not a orphan!" I holler. I stomp my foot down out of frustration.

"Calm yourself!" Coin orders. I'm too upset to calm down.

"No! I don't want to go! I'm not! I am not a orphan!" I scream. Coin keeps her composed deamonor but I can tell she's trying not to smack me across the face.

"Cleo!" I snap my head to Haymitch's voice. He stands in the doorway, silently urging me to stop. I don't.

"I am not going! All I want to do is find my sister! I'm not going to that dumb thing!" I shriek.

Coin turns her head to one of her guards. " Take her out of here. She will leave in at least three days." A guard steps towards me. I'm seconds away from throwing a temper.

I ball up my fists and plant my feet to the floor. " I am not going!" I growl. The guard doesn't seem fazed. He just immediately lean in and pluck me off the floor and haul me over his shoulder like I was a sack of flour. It happens so fast, I barely have any time to react as he trails out the room. I kick and scream as we scroll through the hallway.

" Let me go!" I holler, flailing my arms in the air.

" Not a chance, kid." He mutters. I scream some more.

I finally calm down after an hour in the room I was in before. I wipe my tears away as I rethink everything. Throwing a tanturm was not smart of me. Mother always told us not to act barbaric in public or at home. I'm all alone in the room, I'm positive there's guards looking out for me in the hallway. My head throbs with frustration. I'm still upset, I hold in my screaming and kicking until they finally go away.

I never been this angry before. I just want to go home. At home, I'm happy and safe. I almost never threw tantrums, I had no reason to. From what my Mother told me; the only reason poor kids cry is because they can't get what they want, wealthy kids are polite and never throw tantrums since they get everything.

I think of my Mother, when I'm really sad or listless, I daydream. Jazzy made fun of me for this. I daydream and get lost in my thoughts quite a lot. I daydream me, Jazzy, and Mother are all in our home, safe and sound. I picture my school and my friends. I imagine my birthday party I planned prior. Weeks before, I made lists for my Mother for how perfect I want my party to be. I smile at the thought of my party, all my friends and family members gathered around the glassy dining room table. The sweet aroma of cookies and snickerdoodles, the beautiful birthday cakes, and everyone dressing in the fanciest formal wear. My smile was brief as I remember where I am.

I hear the door creak suddenly. I turn around in apprehension, but my anxiety turns into relief. I see Peeta, I worry about him. I was too distracted to give his emotional outburst much attention. His eyes are still moist from his crying, his face is blistery red, and his skin is still pale. Even his tone of voice seems broken. Though he tries to make it sound mellow.

"Sorry about what happened, I guess we both had some crazy episodes." He lets out a half chuckle.

" Are you okay? You look terrible." I say.

" Thank you, I try to look my worst." He jokes weakly. I don't laugh.

" I'm fine, kid." He assures.

" Then why did you cry like that?" I inquire.

Peeta's eyes lowers to the floor as he answers." Adult stuff. Complicated." He mutters.

" What kind of adult stuff?" I inquire again.

Peeta sighs heavily. " Well...you seem mature enough. Someone I really liked is..." He croaks haltingly. " Not here." He chokes out. I see his eyes water.

I sigh. " I lost people too." I say, my voice is quiet and hollow. My eyes find the floor for awhile. Emotions rushes through me, I'm seconds from crying again.

I look up at Peeta and is taken back from his smile. It's a smile for me, not him.

"Don't worry, I bet you will find a great home." He chirps.

I shake my head. " No, I won't. Almost everyone hates me." I exclaim.

" Not everyone hates you, that's not possible. Just think positive, Cleo." Peeta say brightly. I feel my spirits lift, even though I didn't want to be uplifted. I hear a suddenly thud in the hallway. I hear gibbish coming from Haymitch, before we can react, Haymitch staggers in the room. He looks so weird. In his hand was a bottle. It was half empty.

" Well look at you two...you two finally calmed down." His voice is slurred. He's about to collaspe to the floor when another man wraps his arms around him and hold him up. The man comes out of nowhere. He was slender man with black hair. At school, he'd probably be a science teacher. He looks like one, especially with his weird glasses.

" Haymitch, please, hold yourself together." He say in a composed voice.

Haymitch limply tries to push the man away, but the man isn't fazed. He's able to escorts Haymitch to a nearby chair. Haymitch is still spewing nonsense.

The man turns to me with a warm smile. He extends out his hand to me. " Hello, I am Beetee." He greets me. I shake it. " Cleo." I say quietly.

I heard of Beetee before, but I wasn't interested in his Games.

" You're pretty lucky to be alive." Beetee says.

I just nod. I notice how twitchy he was as I shake his hand.

" Damn right, she's lucky." I snap my head to the doorway to see Johanna. She gives me a snarky look. " Kid, I saw you throw that tantrum. Good job." She praises.

I'm confused. " Why?" I ask.

" You may be a Capitol pest, but you got guts." She explains, I hear no mocking in her voice. I smile. " Thanks." I say.

Johanna gives me a nod, she runs her hands through her spiky brown hair. " Good luck, kid. You'll need it." She tells me.

" I'm nervous enough." I grumble. Johanna smirks. " I know." She sneer.

I ignore my urge to roll my eyes.

For my last days I spent in District 13, I only hang around with Peeta. He seems to only be smiling for my sake. The food was tasteless and weird here. I didn't get much time with the other tributes. I was told more about the District Veering. Though I hate it, I just don't want to view myself as a orphan. I'm not! I try to avoid thinking of my family. I avoid talking about them or even thinking about them. I've been haunted with nightmares. All of them involves my family dying. I had one that was so vivid and different. It was happy, no dread, no negative emotions. Just happiness. I was with my family. Safe and sound. I never came to the City Circle, instead I ride my brand new bike to school. It's a sunny, warm day instead of a chilling, snowy one. I have a smile, instead of a frown.

Then I woke up. And tears began to pour.

I stay in bed on my last night, awake. I wonder about the District Veering. Will I find a home? What's being a foster kid like? What's being a District kid like? Will everyone like me? Maybe if my sister isn't dead, she may be there too? Right?

All the questions in my head stir everywhere searching for answers. But I never get one.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. In chapter 5, ( Which will be up in a week.) will follow Cleo as a orphan and her treat as a enemy child in the Districts. Note: In that chapter, there will be edgey and dark. Please give reviews, hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5 Horrors of an Orphan

**Cleo meets her brand new Foster family.**

 **5**

 ** Horrors of an Orphan**

It's been at least one week after I left District 13. I was taken away by guards on the morning of after my very last day. I never got to say goodbye to anyone.

Within hours, I was placed on a hovercraft. It was pretty exciting, something new. But it was too brief to fully enjoy it. I'm on a high speed train and into District 6. Next thing I know I'm set with a social worker and sent to a foster home.

I stand on the doorstops of my new home. A gust makes my hair dance in the wind. I observe the house, it was a meduim sized brick house with two stories. My social worker knocks on the door, the door opens and a man and a woman comes out. The woman greets me first with great enthusiasm. "Hello, I'm Ella Matthews," she gestures towards the man. " And this is my husband, Mason." She extends out a hand to me, I shake it. "I'm Cleo." I whisper.

"Come in! Come in, dear!" Ella chirps. I scroll inside in the wide living room. It was nothing really fanastic, but it's well designed. I quietly watch the adults talk among themselves. I'm not sure how I feel about the Matthews. They're strangers to me, but they seem nice, which I appreciate. I look around some more, then I notice someone eyeing me from the stairs. It was a boy, his green eyes stares at me.

Sheepishly, I wave at him. "I'm Cleo." I say. He looks at least eleven year old, despite being thirteen. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Lincoln." He answers dryly. His stare turns into a glare. He studies me from head to toe. Lincoln didn't seem impressed by me.

I suddenly hear the door shut, I turn around to face Ella and Mason. Everything was different now. Ella lost her bubbly deamonor. She raises her voice. "What are you looking at, you good for nothing Capitol brat?" She hiss.

Before I could react, Ella storms to me and leans in close to my face. Her glare locks into my eyes. "I am telling you this only one time, you better stay away from my son. You think you're gonna get all the luxary you were given before; think again." She jeers.

I am just in shock at this moment, I don't know what to say. Ella's sudden change just made me speechless. I glance at Mason, his mild expression is still printed on his face. I hope he can help me, but he seems to want to stay out of this.

So I have to defend myself. I don't want to be impudent, so I make sure I sound as mature as I can.

I struggle to find the right words and I soon find the most decent words, I speak in a soft voice.

"I'm not expecting any luxary, Miss." I whisper.

Ella grits her teeth, one of her fists are clenched, she begins to poke me in my chest with her stiff finger. Awhile she's yelling straight in my face. Ella's eyes were wild with rage. I keep my calm as best as I could. I want to lash out at Ella, but I didn't want to cause too much trouble on my first day here. Suddenly, I feel a slap across my face. It was hard and sharp, it was too fast for me to react.

"YOU DON'T SPEAK TO ME. UNLESS YOU'RE BEING SPOKEN TOO, YOU WILL LISTEN AND SHUT UP!" Ella hollers. Spittle flies out her mouth and lands on my face. I stagger back, disgusted.

I finally feel my anger reaching it's peak. I raise my voice. "Why did you just slap me?" I scream. "You're not my Mother!"

Lincoln and Mason were silent bystanders, I glance up at Lincoln, I see his excitement in his eyes. Ella suddenly gives me another swift slap across the face. She then angrily points up the stairs. "GO UPSTAIRS, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!" She orders. I let out a frustrated sigh and storms upstairs. Once I'm upstairs, I see the bedroom doors and wonder which one was mine. I'm suddenly hit with a brutal force from the back and I tumble to the floor, stomach first. I snap my head to a chuckling Lincoln. He smirks proudly at me. "Oh what are you going to do?" He challenges me.

I'm not in the mood. " SHUT UP!" I bark. Lincoln still smirks, finding my reaction humorous.

I roll my eyes and pace off, searching for my new room. I find a room that I believe is mine, it's a small room. Fair looking, it has a small purple bed and few dressers and such. I don't have any new clothes, for the longest I've been wearing the same clothes I wear during the attack. Though I didn't have my yellow coat anymore.

So I'm glad to find pairs of clothes in the draws for me. I close my door and lock it. I spent the entire day there until I finally fall asleep.

POUND!POUND!POUND! My dream abruptly becomes a nightmare. The bodies, the pod, the parachute, my Mother's corspe laying beside me. All these memories flashes in my mind. I fight to escape my nightmare. I scream out of frustration, thrashing violently against nothing. I finally open my eyes, expecting to feel relief, but I don't. I still feel like I'm in a semi nightmare, only this time, it's real life. POUND! POUND! I hear the loud banging on my door. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP NOW! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Ella screeches. I hurry and unlock it, just to shut her up. Ella kicks the door wide open. "You stupid thing, look what you made me do!" She growls. I ignore the urge to roll my eyes.

"You will be downstairs for breakfast, no backtalk, no disrespect!" She pokes me in the shoulder with her finger again. I feel like she wants me to lash out at her. "You will listen to me and act like a proper child! Your people spoiled you to the core, no wonder you're so selfish!" She mocks me. Ella points her finger out into the hallway. "NOW MARCH!" She demands.

I do, I march as fast as I can to get away from this witch. Ella follows me, eyeing my every movement. When I make downstairs, I have a nice meal for me. Pancakes and eggs, Ella was a wrathful person, but she could cook well.

"Cleo!" Ella makes me so disgusted with just simply her voice. I slowly turn my head to her.

"Yes?" I say.

"In a few minutes, my sister and her kids are coming here. She wants to see you." She tells me. I didn't think much of this, why should I? From I seen from my very first day here, I'm positive her sister is as horrible as her. Maybe more.

"Okay." I whisper uninterested.

"So you better be polite and sweet to her!" Ella points a stern finger at me. "And don't you dare tell her what happened yesterday!" She warns me.

"I won't." I mumble.

"You better!" Ella hiss.

"Ella, I think she gets it." Mason chimes in. Ella darts a horrible look to Mason. "Shut up, Mason. I have to address Cleo." She snaps.

Mason doesn't response back, he eyes his plate of food.

"I'm addressed!" I hiss. Ella groans. "Do not speak to me like that!" She grumbles bitterly.

I just simply nod.

POUND! POUND! "She's here!" Ella squeals. I stand next to her by the kitchen sink as I help her with the dishes. Ella's face lights up with exuberance. She runs towards the front door, moments later I see Ella and her sister as they emerge into the kitchen.

"Cleo, this is Alissa." Ella introduces. Alissa gives me a bright smile. She looks nothing like her sister or anyone in the household. Everyone, expect me, has caramel brown hair and green eyes. Me and Alissa were oddballs here, I have chestnut brown hair and brown eyes and Alissa have straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Alissa looks very young despite being in her mid thirties. I hear loud squealing from her two children racing inside the house.

"I am so sorry about them." Alissa apologizes embarrassed. Ella rolls her eyes, giggling.

"It's okay, you know how crazy kids are!" She jokes.

Alissa gestures towards me. "She seems well mannered. Not everyday where you see a little kid be still." She says.

Ella nods her head and glance at me. "Cleo, please, go upstairs." Her voice is gentle and kind. I can tell this is just a show. Her entire bubbly deamonor attitude is just a facade. Under her bright smile, her giggles, and jokes, she is a wrathful, disrespectful woman. I know her true colors. I go anyway, just to get out the room. I didn't have any distaste for Alissa, she isn't as horrible as her sister. I hurry upstairs to see Alissa's wild children. A seven year old boy with dark hair and a five year old girl with fair hair. They chases each other upstairs, zigzagging everywhere. I try to make sure I avoid them and not bump into them. The girl head butts me in the back and I roughly push her to the floor. The girl lands hard on her bottom. I didn't mean to push her hard, my back was aching with sharp pain. The girl suddenly began to cry and that's when I hear footsteps. At first I rigid up with fear, I hope I didn't alert Ella. But my fear subsides as I see Lincoln approaching. He quickly sees his little niece weeping her heart out. The little boy was staring in frozen alarm, Lincoln then glares at me. He takes a step towards me. "What did you do?" He growls.

I struggle to explain. "She bumped into me and I.."

"She pushed her down!" The little boy jumps in. I instantly try to defend my actions. "I didn't mean to!" I gasp.

"Whatever, you did it on purpose! You're just like what Mom said!" He barks.

"I am not!" I argue.

"You better apologize to her! Or I'll tell Mom!" He threatens.

At that point, my frustration makes me be reckless. "Do it! Do it, you District trash!" I hiss.

Lincoln quietens for a moment, he sticks out his tongue at me. I do too. I turn away and storm off to my bedroom. With anger still rising, I slam the door hard and lock myself in again. Ella doesn't come after me, no one does.

I feel at peace in my bedroom, I ignore the chattering and other noises of the house. I think of my biological family, though it makes my eyes water. Then I think of Peeta and feel a flick of hope. Maybe I will be sent to a nice family. I'll be overjoyed on the day I leave this place. I'm not sure if things will change, but right now I don't want to be in this house.

No family could replace my old one. No Mother could replace my Mother. No sister could replace my sister. Every family I will get in the future will be only a sub. That's it.

That's all I have to look forward in life.

 **Thank you for reading. Please share and give reviews. In chapter 6, Cleo deals more turmoils as she lives with the Matthews, now she has to go to school...Again please review and share. Next chapter will be up in a week or even early. THANK YOU!**


End file.
